Proof
by Kreepi Spicer
Summary: After a very freaky showdown, Jack and Kimiko have to team up in order to prove everyone wrong. JackxKimiko in the end.
1. The Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: I won't update this fic as much as Back Again. Why? Because this is one of the few fanfics I'm writing down on paper. Oh, and it definitely won't be as long.

(-)(Kimiko's POV)

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" I shouted. "My Shroud of Shadows for your Eye of Dashi."

"I accept, what's the game?" Jack asked, grinning of the glowing Shen Gong Wu.

The grin was repulsing. "The showdown is Truth. Say something about yourself, and back it up with proof." It was a lame showdown, but it was the first one that came to mind.

"Alright," he said. "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The tree we had been standing on became two. It grew to a height that couldn't be matched. The branch became a bridge, the Wu in the middle.

"Gon Yi Tampai!" we shouted.

I started the showdown. "I have black hair!" I pointed to the pigtails that I had up.

"Well I have red hair!" Jack pointed to his hair.

And so the long, and seemingly endless showdown began.

(-)(Jack's POV)

I was starting to run out of ideas. Kimiko was too, I could tell. Kimiko had just finished hers. It was my turn, and I had no clue what to say. The timer was running out. I said a completely random thought.

"Uh . . . I'm a good kisser!" What? I had never kissed a girl before! How the heck was I supposed to know?

I saw Kimiko go pale. I remembered the next part I had to do. I had to prove it. I felt myself go sick. Kiss the enemy? Gross!

(-)(Kimiko's POV)

That evil, mindless, dumb, idiotic, freak of nature! He had to say something like that! I had to go trough with it. If I didn't, I'd lose the showdown. _So, _I thought, _it's for the Wu._

"P-p-prove it," I stuttered. I couldn't believe it! I could've hurled on the spot. My first kiss was gonna be with Jack Spicer. YUCK!

He nodded slowly, as if he regretted what he said. We both walk towards the center, very reluctantly.

We reached the middle, face to face. Jack took a deep breath, and went for it. _It's not that bad, _I thought. _In fact, it's lovely._ I murdered that thought, but it was like a zombie, coming back to haunt you. _Oh well, _another voice said. I gave up on trying to dismiss the thought.

(-)(Jack's POV)

I couldn't believe how great that was. But when we broke apart, I knew I'd fall. I waited for my stomach to drop, but the feeling never came. Instead, I watched Kimiko fall. I looked up. Her timer was on zero.

After the special effects of the showdown disappeared, I saw that everyone was staring at Kimiko and me in disbelief. I couldn't take it. I grabbed the Wu and left, Wuya following me closely.

(-)(Kimiko's POV)

As soon as Jack left, I faced the others. _Act as if it's no big deal, _I thought. The questions started.

"He's actually a good kisser? You enjoyed that?" Rai asked in disgust.

I shook my head, some of my former self returning. "Of course I didn't enjoy that!" I snapped.

Omi piped in his thoughts. "Then how did you lost the showdown? And how could Jack Spicer be good at putting his lips on yours? Is it a skill? If it is, I must conquer it!" But before he could even move, Rai grabbed his bald head.

"Little dude, you don't even wanna try," he said as Dojo appeared out of the bushes.

"Was it a win or loss?" he asked. That broke the little self control I had.

"Shut up! I can lose a showdown once, can't I!" I screamed. "Hurry up, I want to get out of this freaking place!"

Dojo looked taken aback, but none the less grew to his 40 foot size. I got on, thinking about how bad things would be when I got back to the Temple.

(-)

A/N: Not great, I know. It's actually pretty stupid, but it might get better soon. I hope . . .


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: Just so you know, I never finished writing chapter 2 down. Why? Because I only write every other day. This week, I'll only write on Tuesday and Thursday. Why again? Because that's when I eat with 7th graders, and I'm not surrounded by my friends. So yeah.

(-)(Jack's POV)

"Jack, what type of evil boy genius kisses his enemy?" asked Wuya, her voice full of disgust. I couldn't believe she was bringing up the shodown!

"Hey, I won didn't I?" I snapped.

"Yes, but you also showed your feelings for the girl!"

"What feelings? I hate her just as much as she hates me."

Wuya flew through me, causing me to shudder. "Don't lie to me boy. You love Kimiko!"

I looked at her, completely confused. Just because I kissed her didn't mean I loved her. "Ha," I laughed, "Love is not in my vocabulary."

Wuya tried to roll her eyes at me, but failed. I laughed, and started working on my Jack-bots. A thought did cross my mind though. If I was getting told off this bad from Wuya, yet I won the showdown, how bad did Kimiko have it?

(-)(Kimiko's POV)

As soon as Dojo landed, I stormed past Master Fung, and went straight to my room. I let all my anger out, and when I was almost done, my pillow was mutilated, lamp broken, and my Goo Zombies 4 was destroyed. I heard someone enter, and prepared myself to become hoarse, until I saw that it was Master Fung. He looked around the room. I groaned inwardly. _Here comes a thousand lessons, _I thought.

"Actually," he said, "this is only a single lesson, and a question."

I gaped at him. "How did you . . . " I started, but he held up a hand to silence me.

"The lesson is this: Romance clouds the eye of judgement," he stated wisely.

I blinked, then exploded. "I DO NOT LOVE JACK SPICER!" I ran past him and went straight to the vault. I heard rushed footsteps behind me as I opened the vault and found what I was looking for. The Golden Tiger Claws. I didn't care where I went as long as I was away from here.

As I saw Clay coming down, I shouted, "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" slashing it through the air. I hopped through the portal, thinking that anywhere was better than here.

(-)(Jack's POV)

_Last Jack-bot of the day, _I promised myself. I had fixed so many Jack-bots within the last hour, that my whole army was almost complete. I felt a strong breeze flow through my hair. _Strange, _I thought, _none of the windows are open. _I shrugged, and went back to work. Almost as soon as I had done that, I heard someone fall. I slowly looked behind me, armed with a big wrench.

Kimiko lay on the floor, holding the Golden Tiger Claws. I blinked, and pinched myself to make sure it wasn't from overworking. She was still there, her eyes closed tight, as if she didn't dare look to see where she was at.

A thought crossed my mind. Was she here on her own free will, or was it just some type of mixup?

"Uh . . ." was all I could say.

Kimiko's eyes snapped open at the sound of my voice(A/N: this is where I left off at. The rest is just from my mind.). She jumped up, and backed up to the wall.

"How the heck . . . Why . . . . Huh?" That confirmed it. It was a mixup.

I looked at the Golden Tiger Claws. "How bad did they torment you?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

Kimiko looked at me suspiciously, and said, "You can't tell? They act as if I'm in love with you. The very thought of it makes me sick."

I nodded. "Wuya wouldn't shut up about it."

Kimiko looked around the room, as if she was trying to find an exit. She dropped the Golden Tiger Claws as she did so. I picked it up before she could grab it.

"Give it back!"

"No. Finders keepers, losers weepers."

"Jerk."

"Thank you."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "So what, you gonna kidnap me? Because I'll just let you. Wuya yelling about the showdown can't be any worst than the others doing the exact same thing."

I shrugged. An idea hit me. "Maybe . . . we could team up."

"What?" her voice full of hatred.

"We should . . . I dunno, team up and prove them wrong. I dunno, like do a whole bunch of romantic crap, to show that we hate each other no matter what."

(-)(Kimiko's POV)

A team up? Man, this freak thinks up almost everything. "I dunno. What does this 'romantic crap' include?"

Jack shrugged. "A date or something. How on earth am I supposed to know? I just came up with the idea now. But if we went through with this, they could all be proven wrong, and for once, I could be right!"

I raised an eyebrow, and he said, "That didn't come out right . . ."

I thought about it. Go on a date with Jack Spicer to get everyone off my case, and be right. Deal with being yelled at, but not go on a date with Spicer. Decisions, decisions.

"Fine. One night only. Date only. Nothing else. Don't try to make a move on me, or I'll kick your butt so hard, you won't be able to sit for weeks."

"Deal," he said, holding out his hand.

_God, I hope this works,_ I thought.

(-)

A/N: I dunno how that went really. I dunno how I was going to right out the ending, but there's one way to put it. Hope ya like it.


	3. You gotta be kidding me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: Wow, I didn't expect people to be interested. Well, here's chapter 3. Please don't ask me to update this story in every review. I'm writing it on paper, and I can only write every other day. So, I'll probably have 1 chapter up every weekend. Oh, and it might get OOC in the end, but most of the story is going to be very in character.

(-)(Kimiko's POV)

The moment I shook his sweaty hand, the door to his lair burst open. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi rushed in. At the sight of us shaking hands, Rai gave a sigh.

"I knew it. Just because she loves Spicer she joined up with him."

"I DO NOT LOVE HIM!" I shouted.

Jack put an arm around my shoulder. "Kimiko and I have started an evil alliance."

I ducked under his arm. "I consider that making a move on me. That's violating the deal. And it's not an evil alliance."

Jack pouted. "Why can't it be?"

"Because I'm not evil. And anyone could hardly consider you evil, as much as you would like to be."

"I am to evil!"

"Are not,"

"Am too!"

"Are not,"

"Am too!"

"Are . . ." I looked and saw that everyone was confused. I also noticed that on the wall, a purple little line kept swaying in and out. Wuya was listening.

"Ha, I win!" Jack started dancing like a fool. _Ye gods,_ I thought.

"Shut up, you," I said. I turned to the others. "Jack and I are going on a . . . date to prove all of you wrong! Prove that we can go on a date and not even go through with anything."

Rai busted out with laughter. "You . . . would sink . . . so low as . . . to date . . . Spicer?" he asked in between his laughing.

It did sound bad. "If it'll get people like you off my case, then yes."

Raimundo stopped laughing. I could practically see the lightbulb flash in his eyes.

"Clay, come 'ere," he muttered. I watched as he and Clay formed a secrecy circle. Omi was left out, mostly because of his lack of knowledge in the real world. And probably because of his height too.

After five minutes or so, they stood straight and looked Jack and me in the eye.

"Raimund and I came up with a better idea," Clay said, an evil grin playing on his face.

"Yeah. See, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We want to live it to its fullest."

"So . . ."

"You'll date Spicer tonight and tomorrow night. Plus, you'll spend the night here for both nights. And to top it all off, you will sing karaoke, and it'll be caught on tape." Rai began chuckling. My jaw fell off. KARAOKE? But an idea came to mind. One that might make all this worthwhile.

"I'll agree only if Wuya continues nagging Jack about the showdown, UNLESS he does karaoke too."

Wuya figured it was her cue to enter. She flew through the wall, and looked at me. "Deal," she said.

(-)(Jack's POV)

"What? You can't sell me off like that!" That girl! How in the name of Jack Spicer, am I, Jack Spicer gonna stand her? More importantly, HOW AM I GOING TO DO KARAOKE!

"I can, and I have," Kimiko said.

"Whatever," I tried to act as if it were no big deal. Like I was really gonna let my enemies see me upset. "Now, you Xiaolin Losers, leave, or my Jack-bots are going after you. Wuya, go stay with Chase Young for these miserable two days."

Wuya left the moment I said Chase. The others started to leave. Or at least Raimundo did. Omi looked up at me.

"What is karaoke? Does it deal with the yellow part of an egg?"

I ignored him, listening to what Clay was telling Kimiko.

"If that no good varmin hurts you in any way, just give us a shout and we'll be here faster than a snake can bite a rat."

"Don't worry about me. I may be a girl, but I think I can handle Spicer. How hard is it to keep a Mama's boy like him in line?"

"I AM NOT A MAMA'S BOY!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me, while my eyes drooped to the floor.

Clay shook his head. "Still, if you need any help keepin' him off you, you just call us, and we'll be here."

Omi questioned me one more time. "What is karaoke?"

_This is getting annoying,_ I thought. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed. Omi looked heartbroken, but finally, they left, leaving just me and Kimiko alone to hate each other, and think about which song we were going to do for the evil part of the plan. _The things I do for evil, _I thought.

(-)

A/N: I really wanted to put some of Omi's confusion-ness into it. His little part wasn't great, but it was the only thing I could think of. Anyway, thank you all of my reviewers! I didn't expect this many reviews for this story. I'm gonna put up a really mean 'I hate Raimundo' type fic. It'll be a one-shot, so don't think I'm forgetting this story, or Back Again. BTW, for Back Again, I won't be updating this weekend I think. If I do, it'll be late at night(or early for some).


	4. Charred Chair

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Or Have a Nice Day Café

A/N: No, I haven't written this chappie out yet. Thankies for the reviews.

(-)(Kimiko's POV)

So bored! Doesn't evil boy genius like Jack know how to live at all? _Grr, _I thought. _He didn't have to tie me up._ I looked down at the ropes that bound me the chair. _Just because I almost broke his stupid robot._ I lifted my head, and gave Jack an evil look behind his back. The, something hit me.

"Judolette(A/N: I checked KidsWB. That's how you spell it) Flip, Fire!" I shouted. The ropes and the chair became ashes in seconds. Jack turned around, and went off on me.

"You . . . THAT WAS MY FAVORITE CHAIR! And that was my last bit of rope too!"

I shrugged. "Too bad for you. That's what you get for tying up a Dragon of Fire. Idiot." I slapped him on the head, and walked around the room. Another thing hit me.

"I'm not singing karaoke in these," I said signaling to my monk robes.

Jack smiled evilly. "Well, you should've thought of that before you burnt my chair."

"Get over it, it was just a stupid chair."

"My dad gave it to me after I became evil."

"Like I care. Did anyone care when it was that completely out of date trench coat got slobbered on?"

"No . . ."

"Then why do I care about your chair?"

"Because I'm the only one who can get you clothes other than the ones you're in."

I thought about it. Apologize to a guy wearing makeup, get good clothes, and sing karaoke, or sing karaoke in these clothes, and not apologize to the guy with makeup. _If I'm ever powerful enough, _I thought, _destroy choices like this._

"Fine. I'm sorry that I burnt your chair to pieces. Now get me clothes, and they'd better not be completely crappy."

Jack smiled. "Nah. I think you can deal with the ones you have."

I figured this would happen. "I guess if you really won't get me clothes, I'll have to call Clay. He'll be really upset that you aren't giving me what I want."

Jack rolled his eyes. "There's only one thing you want, and I wouldn't give it to you for the world."

My jaw unhooked itself. "You . . ." I pulled out my cell phone. That kid had some nerve. _It's a good thing I gave them all cell phones for their birthdays, _I thought. I started dialing Clay's number when Jack yanked the phone out of my hands. I looked up, and saw him holding a bright blue dress.

"There you go. Leave them out of this. And what I said earlier, just forget about it. Please don't hurt me!" he said, his wimpy attitude coming back. I rolled my eyes and took the dress.

"Now, where do I get dressed at?" I asked. Jack pointed to a door that led to a small room. It contained a bed, and a table, and that was it.

"By the way, you're in here tonight, I'm not sleeping with you!" he said before he pushed me in, and slamming the door shut. I restrained rolling my eyes before getting dressed.

(-)(Jack's POV)

I leaned against the door, and sighed. That . . . grr. _How am I gonna live for the next to nights? That girl! 'Oh, give me clothes, or I'll call the big cowboy to come and rescue me!' After tonight, I'm not gonna talk to her until tomorrow night, and then I'll never speak to her again, _I thought. That was it! The plan would be to only speak with her when I absolutely must!

"Brilliant Jack," I muttered. As soon as I was about to stand up, I fell down, looking up at Kimiko's face.

"Get off the floor Spicer. For all I know, you could be looking up my dress."

"Like I would. Let's get this thing over with," I said as I stood up. A string of unpleasant words went through my mind. 1st one started with a nice big B for starters. But I kept my mouth shut. As much as I hated to admit it, that girl hit hard.

"You know where we're going?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes(A/N: they do a lot of eye rolling in this fic . . .). "No, I have absolutely no clue where we're going! Come on, I'm an evil boy genius! Of course I know where we're going." It was true. My Mom went to tons of karaoke clubs, and took me with her. _No one knows the true pain and agony it is to watch their mother sing,_ I thought.

Kimiko tapped her foot. "Well . . ."

I snapped out of my trance. "Oh, uh Have a Nice Day Café. They have karaoke night every night(See A/N at bottom)."

"Fine, then can we go?"

I looked down. Originally I had planned to change, but I didn't feel like it. For the song I had planned out, I didn't need to change at all. _God, I'm never gonna get through tonight,_ I thought. I walked up the steps that led to the door. I opened it, and signaled her to go through. I closed and locked the door. It felt as if I were locking away everything I knew about Jack Spicer. I wasn't sure why, but it just did.

(-)

A/N: I dunno where all the Have a Nice Day Cafes are, and I've never been to one, so I have no clue if they have even a single karaoke night. So don't kill me about that. And thanks to a friend of mine, I've finally decided to learn alt codes, instead of copying and pasting everything. Yay for me!

I'm still interested in taking on a BETA reader. Anyone?


	5. You and Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, Have a Nice Day Café, 'I Hate Everything About You,' 'Listen to Your Heart,' or 'You and Me'.

A/N: Shoot me. I know I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block, I'm telling you. As for those who are reading Back Again, I'm at a complete lost at what I was going to put, so don't expect a chapter of that for a while. Oh, and I wanna thank White Wolf Zita for suggesting the song 'You and Me' by Lifehouse.

(-)(Jack's POV)

We entered the building, not noticing anything. We were too busy, thinking up words to describe the other. The first thing I noticed was their was a guy singing a song. When I could actually tell what he was singing, my jaw dropped.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

"He took my song!" I said, shaking in anger. Kimiko looked at me, twitching somewhat. "You were going to sing to Three Days Grace? Wow, you really are pathetic." She walked over to a table, and sat down. Whoever had been singing before finished up his song, and received scattered applause. I made sure I wasn't one of the ones clapping. A girl walked out onto the stage, and a new song started. Another love song. This time, Kimiko stood up.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing, but she forced me onto the dance floor. I had to move, or my feet were going to suffer the consequences.

"What the . . ." I muttered. Kimiko started singing to the song in a quiet voice.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him good-bye_

I didn't interrupt. A small smile came across my face. _She has a nice voice,_ I thought. I didn't try to destroy it either. I knew it was true. I kept listening.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Suddenly, she stopped moving. She looked at me, and gave me a confused look then she pushed me away.

"Ugh, why on earth are you dancing with me?" she spat in disgust.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not dancing with you. If you remember, you shouted 'I love this song' and pulled me onto the dance floor. Plus, I don't dance to romance crap."

She sneered. "Go sing. I've got the camcorder. I can't wait to hear what you got."

I felt myself go pale, even if I was already. But I wasn't going to let this girl get the better of me. "Fine, I will!" I stormed off, and went into the back room.

(-)(Kimiko's POV)

_This is gonna be fun, _I thought. Yeah, I knew I'd have to sing something later on, but seeing Spicer sing. Now that was gonna be priceless.

After about five minutes or so, Jack came onto the stage. He looked as if he was going to throw up, especially when the music started. I got the video camera ready, and set it on the table. The cue started, and Jack opened his mouth and began to sing.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I blinked. Why was everyone singing love songs when they got up on the stage. I looked around the room for a sign, and there it was. Literally. A sign was set up at the counter of the bar. 'Love Night. Sing a love song for your beloved.' I almost screamed, but then I heard Jack's voice again.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Was it just me, or did Jack look directly at me when he said that? Not possible. We hated each other. Right? The song was almost over.

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_And it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

The song ended, and no one clapped. Well, no one clapped except me. Why did I clap though? _Because, if you clap for him, at least you know you definitely have one person clapping for you, _I thought. It wasn't true. Jack actually was good. Or was it something else?

(-)(Jack's POV)

When I saw Kimiko clapping, I was shocked. She was clapping for me? Why? And why, during that whole song, did she pop up into my mind? _It's going all wrong,_ I thought. _We're not supposed to fall for each other, we're supposed to be proving them all wrong! _Me, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, was falling for the last person I'd expect to fall for. The last person who'd ever want me.

I walked off the stage, and Kimiko ran towards me. "Jack, you were great!"She said, hugging me tightly.

I decided not to push her off. This is something I kinda hoped for, and now that it was true, I just let it happen. "Well, I can't wait til you get up there. I heard you singing when we were dancing. You're really good."

Kimiko backed off, and blushed. A lot. "I'll sing, but I'm no good."

"Go up there now. It's not hard," I said, wondering why she thought she wasn't any good.

Kimiko looked up at me, and nodded slowly. I walked over to the table, and noticed one thing. The camera recorded everything. Not just me singing on stage, but Kimiko hugging me. Then, I heard applause. I looked up, and there was Kimiko, standing up there, preparing for her turn. _Good luck, _I thought, sitting back, and waiting.


	6. Fall to Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, Have a Nice Day Café, or the song 'Fall to Pieces,'

A/N: I forgot to mention who sings the songs in real life, for those who don't know. 'You and Me,' is done by Lifehouse, 'Listen to Your Heart,' is by D.H.T., 'I Hate Everything About You,' is done by Three Days Grace. In this chapter, 'Fall to Pieces,' is by Avril Lavigne.

(-)(Jack's POV)

When Kimiko started singing, I was hooked. Her voice practically cast a spell over me. All I could do was listen.

_I looked away_

_Then I look back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one _

_I'd be with til the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces _

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything_

_Everything_

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't wanna conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't wanna conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

I blinked, then let out a roar of applause. Everyone in the café clapped, for either a short time, or a long time. I clapped the longest. I made sure I turned off the camera before walking to the blushing girl.

"See, told ya you were amazing," I gloated. Yeah, I was a bad singer, but at least I knew a good singer when I heard one.

Kimiko looked down at the ground. "Yeah, yeah, no need to brag about you being right."

"Sorry," I said. "I'm kinda used to the whole 'I'm better than you' stuff. Guess I should stop that soon." I grinned a little, but she couldn't see it. She was still looking at her feet.

(-)(Kimiko's POV)

Gosh, why does Jack have to be right so often? So not fair. And why does he have to be nice to me right now? Why can't he go back to his rude self? Why am I getting the feeling I don't hate him as much as I thought? I felt him put his hand under my chin. I looked up, to see him. How can my enemy look at me with so much concern?

"You OK?" he asked. There was more concern in his voice then I had ever had for him. Or more than I had for him before tonight.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think I wanna just sit down for a while though. I'm hungry." I tried to look somewhat ticked that he touched my face. I failed miserably. _Gosh darn it, why does he have to look at me like that?_ He moved his hand from my chin to my own hand. _Now he's holding my hand! He's making sure I fall for him. . . Not that I mind much._

He took me over to the table, and I sat there for a moment. Finally, he said, "Are you going to get something?"

I shrugged. "Maybe later. I'm tired."

"Wanna go back to my place?"

"No. This is better." I leaned my head on his shoulder. I didn't care that it didn't feel one bit awkward either. I was over it. One more night, and I'd be back at the temple, dealing with my dang feelings I have for Jack.

(-)

A/N: My b-day is Friday. 14! I can't believe it. And for those who read it, the sequel to Inkheart by Cornelia Funke is out. It's called Inkspell, and it's the first thing I'm buying. Yup, I already know what I'm getting for my birthday. $100. And then some more money from my grandparents and all. Yeah. I might post chapter 7 today, it depends when my folks get back from fishing, and if I keep glancing at what my bros are watching. Can't believe they're watching Pee Wee's Big Adventure.


	7. A Dream Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Or the song 'Extraordinary Girl'. Green Day owns that song.

A/N: Last chapter for today. Oh, and if anyone wants to read another fanfic I started that's JackxKimiko, it's on deviantart. The link to my page is on my profile. Oh, and some of Kimiko's POV is gonna be in italics a lot, because. . . . oh find out for yourself.

(-)(Jack's POV)

In a matter of seconds, Kimiko had fallen asleep, her head still laying on my shoulder. I slowly moved her head off of me, and held it up with my hand. I sighed, wondering what made that girl want to fall asleep so easily. I looked up, and saw another guy up there, a girl standing next to him. I guessed he was singing her some song. My thoughts were confirmed when I listened to the whole song. It was short.

_She's an Extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she cant seem to get away_

He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

She sees the mirror of herself  
An image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy

He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyesSome days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding  
She gets so sick of crying

She's an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl

Ah, Green Day. The band that will always have me taken. I looked at the sleeping girl next to me. She was an extraordinary girl, no doubt about that. I sat there, wondering what she was dreaming about right now.

(-)(Kimiko's POV)

-The Dream-

_I walked around an empty room. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the room became engulfed by flames. I looked for a door, but there was none. I was doomed. But then, a green dragon came to save me. Dojo! I hopped on quickly, but saw it wasn't Dojo at all. It was . . . Jack? It finally hit me that he made a robotic dragon. I crawled inside the ear, and saw him operating the robot. I ran to him, and he grabbed me, pulling me into a kiss. The robot caught on fire. Something had hit the back. We both fell, mouthing the words, 'I love you' to the other. But we didn't die. Instead, the real Dojo saved us. Him and Omi, Rai, and Clay. They mouthed the word 'Traitor' before shoving Jack off. I watched him fall, screaming and pounding Dojo's back._

-End of Dream-

I woke up so quickly. Tears and sweat mingled on my face. I looked around, and saw I was still at the café. Jack didn't seem to notice I was awake. He was staring at the candle flame. I wiped my face, before speaking.

"How long was I out?" Jack jumped, and turned to me. He was obviously lost in thought. _Wonder how lost he'd be if he had just had that dream, _I thought.

Jack thought about it. "Ten minutes maybe. I wasn't paying attention."

I wondered whether I should tell him about the dream or not. I decided against it. "I think we should just go. I'm not that hungry."

Jack looked worried. "Are you sure? You said you were earlier."

"Yeah, well that was earlier. I lost my appetite."

"How?"

"Nightmare. It's no big deal."

Jack eyed me suspiciously, but shrugged, and helped me up. When we were out under the night sky, I pecked him on the cheek. He blushed, and looked at me.

"What was that for?"

I thought about it. "Preparation for this," I said, before pressing my lips upon him. He deepened it, making sure he took in every single moment. Then, we broke apart.

"Sorry," we both mumbled at the same time. I shook my head. "You don't have to be sorry. I started it."

"Well I finished it. And continued it. And didn't stop it."

"So, there would've been nothing to stop if I hadn't started it."

He shrugged. "Let's go." He reached for my hand, but I took his, and put it around my neck.

He gave me a curious look. "I thought that was considered making a move on you."

"Yeah, well I made one on you, didn't I? Pay back."

He rolled his eyes at me, and started walking me back to his place.

(-)

A/N: I love that song. Even though off the American Idiot CD, my fave songs are She's a Rebel, Are We the Waiting, and Give Me a Novacaine, I still love the whole CD. But yeah. I'm not actually writing this story down on paper anymore. I'm writing the one that's on deviantart though, so check it out. And remember, they still have the whole next day to go through, so who knows what'll happen.


End file.
